


touch me

by messeating



Series: YJ [21]
Category: yoonjae
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messeating/pseuds/messeating
Summary: 两熊一兔
Series: YJ [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046162
Kudos: 10





	touch me

Touch Me  
1.  
郑允浩睡不着，照例抓了一把药塞进嘴里。  
一个小时过去了，还是没有睡着，可能是身体耐药性高了。  
那再吃一次药就能睡着了吧。  
身体轻飘飘的，感觉糟透了……  
郑允浩躺在床上头痛欲裂，感觉浑身的力气被抽干，全身的骨骼都在痛。  
有一瞬间他以为自己会死。  
他甚至感到轻松。  
然后他睁开眼睛，身体的疼痛随即消失，那种乏力的感觉还在。  
他睡在一张床上，不是自己的床，环顾四周，发现这不是自己的家。  
他想拿手机打电话，问发生了什么，却找不到自己的手机。  
房间很大，黑白灰的色调，郑允浩下床转着圈打量。  
突然他瞳孔猛地一缩。  
床头的墙上，挂着一张巨幅海报，他搂着金在中，侧头吻他的发顶，金在中靠在他怀里，动作亲昵，甚至像是结婚照。  
不应该出现的东西。  
郑允浩捂着脸，眼睛干涩的发痛，他觉得自己可能真的死了，不然怎么会出现这些。  
“唔…嗯……”  
郑允浩正盯着海报发愣，从虚掩着门的浴室里传出一两声低低的呻吟。他听得出是金在中的。  
曾经无比熟悉的人，每晚都会在耳边萦绕的声音。  
他指尖发颤，手指比他更早回忆起记忆中皮肤的触感。  
即使死了也不能没有你吗？金在中你可真行。  
不受控制地迈开双腿，推门进入，满屋子的雾气，他看不清人，耳边的呻吟越来越清晰。  
走近了终于看见金在中，他躺在浴缸里，仰着脖子，眼睛闭着，睫毛微颤。他两腿大开着，挂在浴缸边缘，手在腿间不知道做了什么。  
“你…”郑允浩张嘴只说出一个字便再也发不出声音。  
被惊醒的金在中转头和他四目相对，那黑亮的眸子里有一瞬间的惊喜。  
转而是茫然。  
“郑允浩？”他抽出插在身体里的手指，直接站起身跨出浴缸。  
“是我。”  
“允浩？”  
金在中带着一身的水，贴近郑允浩，伸手摸着他的脸，摇摇头。  
“你不是。”  
说完他转身拿了浴巾走出去了。郑允浩站在原地，脸上还有金在中留下的水迹。  
不是什么？不是郑允浩？他自嘲地一笑。  
确实，金在中走了之后他抑郁，吃了大把的药，整个人都没精神，体重直线下降。确实不是金在中认识的那个郑允浩。  
他跟着走出去，金在中坐在床上，看着电脑不知道在想什么。  
郑允浩觉得金在中和印象中很不一样，具体哪儿不一样他不太说的出来。  
他又看了看墙上的照片，仔细在脑海里描摹金在中的脸。  
“你是怎么过来的？”  
“什么？”  
“我说，你是怎么到这里的？”  
金在中声音轻轻的，轻到尾音都有些发颤。  
“吃了药，睁开眼就是这里了。你很不想看到我？”  
郑允浩因为抑郁整个人都有些阴沉，抑郁的根源现在就在他面前。  
金在中没回答他的话，只是闭了闭眼，向他招手，示意他过去。  
电脑屏幕上全是关于他的新闻。  
“韩国男子天团东方神起队长郑允浩今日被曝患抑郁症……”  
“怎么？你不是知道吗。”金在中有打过电话发过短信关心他，但他不想回。  
“允浩，这是十年前的新闻，”金在中直起身子，手指划过郑允浩削瘦的脸，继续道，“你到底是怎么过来的？”  
郑允浩发愣，十年？  
他喃喃道：“不对…”  
金在中哭了，眼泪不停地流，他抱住眼前的郑允浩，声音哽咽，“十年前我天天抱着电脑看你的新闻，你这个样子我记得清清楚楚。”  
他突然说不出话了，他在郑允浩胸前擦了擦眼泪，重重的吸了口气。  
“我没想过，会有亲眼看见的一天…”  
郑允浩觉得怀里的人好像是和记忆中抱起来的感觉不太一样。  
记忆中的金在中也是瘦，光手臂有一点肌肉而已。  
他缓缓抬手，将金在中抱着，抱得紧紧的。  
金在中感觉到腰上的手臂，骨头硌的他很疼。他眼泪越流越凶，十年前看郑允浩的照片没流的眼泪现在一次性流个够。  
2.  
他以为自己死了，然后金在中告诉他，已经是十年以后了。  
他和金在中已经结婚了，这栋房子是他们的家。床是他和金在中每天都会睡的床。  
他抱着浑身赤裸的金在中坐在床边，听着他说着这些年发生的事，说他们什么时候重归于好的，什么时候去结的婚，粉丝对于他们的事有多宽容……  
说了很久，郑允浩的手无意识地拨弄着他后脑处的发丝，他没有什么好怀疑的，金在中在他怀里，对他来说没有比这更好的事了。  
客厅传来声音，是郑允浩回来了。  
“允浩回来了！”怀里的金在中一下坐起来，拿了件浴袍就要跑出去，手触到门把的时候猛然回头，“我…我…外面…”  
他支支吾吾的，不知道怎么说，面前的郑允浩脆弱敏感，不堪一击，门外的郑允浩习惯了回家第一时间拥他入怀，金在中大眼睛里尽是慌张。  
外面一声一声地叫着“在中”。  
“你去吧…我冷静一下。”  
郑允浩嫉妒，他嫉妒门外那个自己。对他来说不仅是阔别几个月的重逢，在发生这件事之前他本来已经认为他和金在中就这样结束了。  
还没等他抱够，金在中的动作告诉他，眼前的金在中属于十年后的自己，跟现在的自己没有关系。  
郑允浩执拗地把两者分的很开，他烦躁地扯着头发，把自己摔进被子里。  
对于金在中来说眼前的郑允浩是他会抗拒靠近的，他会想起那段很苦不堪言的日子，他和郑允浩都遍体鳞伤的日子。  
他就穿了件浴袍就出去了，郑允浩一见他就抱到怀里亲着，可能喝了一点酒的原因，郑允浩今晚格外的兴奋，还在客厅就把手伸进了金在中的浴袍里面，摸到金在中没穿内裤的屁股的时候他呼吸都重了，直接把人抱起来就往卧室里走。  
金在中脑子里乱乱的，被亲地七荤八素，一时也忘记了卧室里还有一个，等郑允浩抱着他踹开门的时候他才一下子清醒过来，挣扎着要去看坐在床上的郑允浩。  
但是抱着他的郑允浩好像一点反应也没有，就像是…看不见？  
金在中惊恐地转过头，床上坐着的郑允浩对他摇了摇头，真的看不见。

3.  
他被放到床上，郑允浩还往后挪了挪，似乎在给他们让位置。  
金在中微妙地觉得尴尬，可他该怎么跟允浩解释呢？“允浩，等...等一等...啊——”他话没说完整后面就被一根手指突然进入了，金在中抱着允浩的肩膀喘着，他还要分神去注意身后郑允浩......  
“自己玩儿过了吗？这么湿了...”允浩已经送进去三根手指了，里面很湿软，他确实自己玩儿过了。  
“我...嗯...你等...等一等！”他的手指比金在中的要长，指节突出，总会把金在中插得很有感觉。  
金在中是喜欢的，但他这会儿有些难为情，刚刚还抱着郑允浩哭呢，这会儿又被弄得流水。  
郑允浩盯着金在中屁股里的东西，烦躁甚至愤怒。那个地方曾经带给他的快乐逐渐被唤醒，面前抱着金在中的人是自己又不是自己。一想到难过到快要自杀的自己没有这样的金在中安慰，郑允浩就控制不住妒火。  
他倾身上前，从后面拥住金在中，小心地调整姿势不让允浩发现自己的存在，“你说，待会儿我先进去还是他先？”他咬着金在中圆润的肩头说着，双手在金在中腰部大力地揉捏，似是在泄愤，“或者，我跟他一起进去，你自己跟他解释。”  
郑允浩说出口的瞬间眼眶都红了，他被即将发生的事刺激地失去理智。  
而金在中被允浩深深地吻着，根本没有办法说不。他感觉到自己被允浩抱在腿上，那根火热的东西就在他穴口来回磨蹭，金在中抖着身体尽根吞下。  
是郑允浩的话，他根本没办法拒绝，对他来说，抱着他的都是郑允浩，他们想干什么他都没办法说不。  
闭上眼睛重重地吐出一口气，金在中把搂着允浩脖子的手放下一只，悄悄伸到腰侧，抓着郑允浩的手，“允浩想对我做什么都可以。”他说得认真，郑允浩听了也一瞬间心软了。  
“我知道啊宝贝，这么多年了我对你做的还不够多吗？”但允浩并不知道他为什么忽然会说这个，他还是带着醉意在跟金在中调情。  
郑允浩软下去的心也就是那么一句话的时间，又硬了起来。一起硬的还有他胯下那根。  
金在中咬了咬嘴唇，有些尴尬，他直觉这会儿最好不要让允浩开口说话，于是又凑上去咬允浩的嘴唇，“嗯...”他是被郑允浩按着腰坐下去的，允浩的那根直直地戳到了深处，金在中猝不及防地咬到了允浩的嘴唇。  
“这么想要吗？会好好满足你的，急什么。”并不知道发生什么的允浩只当是金在中今晚又热情了一回。  
但紧接着有什么东西贴着他性器往金在中穴里钻，这感觉太强烈了，允浩再怎么也察觉出不对劲来。他顺手往下摸，却被金在中拦住了，“不要，就这样...就这样做，我待会儿给...给你说。”他话都快说不出来了，浓浓的哭腔听得允浩心疼。  
“怎么了宝贝？这是怎么回事啊？你后面...有...”有什么他也说不明白，金在中也不让他摸，他急地想往外拔却又被金在中搂着脖子制止了。  
郑允浩看着俩人心里的怒气越来越大，他冷哼了一声，勾着金在中穴口边缘往旁边拉开，金在中哭着叫了一声，整个人都往允浩怀里缩，允浩不敢乱动只好抱着人哄。  
再这样下去，允浩可能真的要急到打电话给医院了。  
“被他操了这么多年怎么还这么紧呢？在中宝贝。”郑允浩一字一顿地在金在中耳边说着，熟悉的称呼一出来金在中又抖了抖身子，后穴不受控制地缩了缩。郑允浩看他这样也受不了了，撑开他的穴贴着允浩那根就把自己送了进去。  
鲜明的触感从最敏感的部位传来，强烈的压迫感，更加紧致的穴道，允浩愣愣地捏着金在中的脸喃喃道：“这是什么？在中...这不对劲！”  
金在中被撑得快要喘不过气来，但允浩的样子看起来下一秒就要崩溃了。他急促的呼吸了几下，张了张嘴什么声音也没有发出，身后的郑允浩嗤笑了一声，缓缓动着腰，跟另一个自己一起操金在中的体验还挺新鲜的。  
不过，如果不是自己，怎么可能有这种体验。  
“是你...”该庆幸郑允浩的动作放地够轻，金在中终于能张口说话了，“就是你啊...呜呜...”他有些语无伦次，允浩更加茫然，身下传来的快感一阵一阵的，他甚至心里一阵恐惧。“是你，十年前的你，我不知道...我真的不知道...呜呜你为什么看不见他...”他说到最后几乎崩溃，因为郑允浩的东西全部塞进他的屁股里了，允浩那根饱满的顶端被死死地压在他的前列腺上，腰眼发酸的快感逼得他没办法思考。  
郑允浩略有些心疼哭得厉害的金在中，又嫌弃地看了一眼有些呆愣的允浩，索性重重一挺腰，两根性器在金在中紧窄的穴道里狠狠地一摩擦。  
允浩被撞得一个激灵，终于反应过来了，他抹了一把脸，还是很难以相信，但金在中说的话，以及现在跟他一起正在操金在中的那个看不见的人，又让他不得不相信。  
“那小子，算算时间应该是要死要活的。”允浩一边棒金在中顺着气，一边顺着陌生的力道开始动作，他凭直觉盯着金在中身后的某一处道，“你吃醋也别折腾他啊！”他猛地用力一顶，挑衅地抬起金在中埋在他颈窝的脸，“不过，真的好久没见在中宝贝哭成这样了，真可怜，痛不痛？”  
嘴上这么问，下面却默契的一起你来我往地抽插顶送，金在中又酸又软，快感强烈，始终停不下来哭，他软绵绵地打了允浩一巴掌，“混蛋，真是混蛋。”  
郑允浩改捏金在中屁股，比记忆中更饱满，他又开始嫉妒，“我要你面对着我。”料到金在中不可能拒绝，他大方地把自己拔了出去，等着金在中动作。  
“怎么？不要了？”允浩感觉到另一根的退出诧异地看着金在中，“他走了吗？”  
“他要我面对着他。”有些气，因为允浩二话不说就把他转了个面，性器在他屁股里转了个圈，他高高地呻吟了一下，差点就射了。  
一旦接受这个状况，他们就放肆了起来，果然是同一个人，想要金在中的心是一样的。  
“可怜一下他吧，他好久没抱到你没亲到你了，还以为这辈子都再也不能了。”允浩从后面抱着他，叹了一口气说道，好像是在挑衅实在调笑，但金在中心疼地揪成一团，顺从地把腿张得更开，自己伸手下去掰开自己的臀瓣，想让郑允浩进的更容易。  
郑允浩没再说话，掐着金在中的腿根再次进入。  
这一次没再怎么折腾，俩人一前一后虽然不能沟通，但配合极好，你进我出，间或一起顶入，满房间都是金在中的呻吟与哭叫。  
金在中哭得可怜，他已经射了两次了，前面软下来淅淅沥沥地淌着水，不知道是前列腺液还是尿液。可是操着他的两个人却陷入了无声的比较，谁也不愿意先射出来。  
他们都重重地喘着气，大腿肌肉绷地紧紧地，全凭本能在冲撞金在中的身体。金在中意识到这点的时候简直崩溃，他坐直了身体，绷着腰用尽全身的力气缩紧后穴。这几年他在允浩身上学到的可不少，撑着允浩的手臂，规律地收缩吮吸着把他填满的两根性器，本来也已经到极限了，金在中的一番努力后，终于都缴械投降，一起射了进去。  
“宝贝，技术越来越好了。”允浩摸着金在中明显鼓了不少的小腹，对于跟另一个自己一起操了金在中这件事越发的有了实感。  
“好累...”他被撑得难受，勉强着抬了抬臀让那两根东西都出去了，然后浑身卸了力气倒进允浩怀里，“明天再说好不好，我真的好累...”他对着面前的郑允浩的撒娇，大腿嫩肉蹭着郑允浩的腰侧，他是真的累到话都快说不出了。  
“有什么事明天再说，小子，我反正看不见你，自己随便。”说完抱着金在中进了浴室，一泡进水里金在中就不行了，眼睛彻底闭上了，他实在太累了，这可是双龙啊...两个郑允浩那么大的双龙啊...  
那张床乱七八糟也睡不了人了，允浩出来直接拐进另一间房间，直接忽略了还有郑允浩的存在。  
反正他也看不见。  
但刚躺下没一会，感觉到床的另一边陷下去一点，郑允浩自己跟了进来，拉过金在中的一只手也睡了。  
这情形太过诡异，允浩忍了忍，闭上眼睛直接睡觉了。他实在没勇气去看被子空荡荡地鼓起一块这种画面。

醒来的时候，床上只有他们两个人，只是郑允浩睡的那边床单有痕迹看得出是睡过的。  
“他回去了吧，来得也突然，消失也突然。”不知道什么时候醒的金在中翻了个身。背靠着郑允浩，看着空掉的那边心里发酸。  
“是个不错的夜晚，他会很快好起来。”郑允浩沉默了很久，最后笑着说道，“你看我都没有他那福气，还不对我好点？”


End file.
